The End Of The Multiverse's Ruin
by KarmicRetribute
Summary: Sans meets a person,who has given him the job to recuit other Sans's from different universes to defeat Error!Sans,or else all universes will be destroyed.Will Sans manage to complete the job,or is he just not up to it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:A First Meeting

 **Hey guys, this is KarmicRetribute. Hope you enjoy my first ever fanfiction. Please understand if I didn't do too well. All characters in this fanfiction(now and the future)are made by Toby Fox and people on the Internet. I do not claim them as my own.**

 **Characters:**

 **Toby Fox-Sans(Undertale)**

 **LoverOfPiggies-Error!Sans(Error!Tale)**

 **Teaandstars and Sterrenschijnse-Dancetale Sans(Dancetale)**

? POV

he had to run, run as quick as he can. not look at anythin while runnin away. not look at the ruins of Waterfall, pretend as if our majestic heroine did not lay fallen, in front of her home. not look at the Librarby, pretend as if all books were not filled with that one word that gave shudders down his spine. pretend as if in front of Grillby's, a white tuxedo did not lay on the ground. ignoring the ground that glitches out time to time. runnin away from the thing that was chasing him, slowly, just to relish his success of another universe that was soon to be utterly destroyed.

luckily, he had a plan. if he did it well enough, maybe the others will be warned.

maybe the others won't die in their universe.

maybe Undyne would be safe.

maybe the Librarby would still be open.

"maybe…'he thought.'papy would be ok."

so whatever happened, he had to do this perfectly. make it flawless. a single mistake would cause the destruction of his plan. it didn't matter that he had few bones poking out of his chest. neither did it matter that he had lost his hand in the previous attempt to stop that thing. all that mattered was to warn the others.

he stopped in front of the Doors of the Ruin, pretending he had ran out of breath, giving an expression of defeat to the thing that was coming towards him.

"I al!read^ to(d yo ,'the thing said. 'th$re i$ nowh#ere to ru*."

"please, please don't kill me,"i begged. of course, it was part of my plan.

"d0n't wo%ry, i'll ma&e it quic# a)d $e i$ n0 poi&t wast)ng my ^ime on a unwa#te! mis(ake,"the thing said. "welp,'i thought. 'it's now or never."

"that's where your wrong!" i said. in it's moment of confusion, i did my best and flicked my fingers. a millesecond later, i was in front of the Librarby.

it was a gamble,of course. in it's moment of confusion, i managed to teleport away without him intertwining with it. plus, he can't teleport around in this universe, so it would take some time for him to get me. but with my next step, he wouldn't. with what Gaster gave me, i can go to another universe. a universe that is still not aware how close it is to it's demise. without a single breath of hestitation, i opened the device and went through the portal it opened.

on the ground which he stood, a book lay opened with it's pages filled with the word that vibrated throughout the entire page.

eRRor.

Sans POV

It was a beautiful day outside. People were humming, trees were looming. On days like these, people like me…

"SANS!"

Uuurgh, why couldn't people like me take a nap on such a beautiful day?

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE!" "coming." is the only reply I could think of as i got up from my bed, kicking aside my blanket that was wrapped up in a shape of a ball, making it get stuck in the self-sustaining tornado.

"what is it, paps?" "THE HUMAN CAME BACK FOR A VISIT! HOW GREAT IS THAT!" Ah, that makes sense. Downstairs, Frisk was sitting on the couch next to Papyrus, who was eating some cereal and looking at me happily. 'heya, kiddo." Frisk replied with a wide grin. I came down and said "hey, paps?" "YES BROTHER?" Papyrus answered. "you might wanna think twice about using the stairs." "WHY IS THAT SO BROTHER?" Papyrus answered with a confused expression. "oh, no reason."I answered. "i just don't trust them because they are always UP to something."

Heh, that expression on Papyrus's face. Guess it won't be such a bad thing to spend some time doing something else after all.

(2 hours later….)

While Papyrus went for his daily training with Undyne, me and Frisk took a nice walk around Snowdin. "so,how have things been going so far, kiddo?"I asked. Honestly, I didn't want to talk about the resets and all those stuff. In fact, I was glad Frisk stopped her genocide after reaching Papyrus's battle. I appreciated what Frisk did, and took Frisk as a good friend, after that. Maybe Frisk wasn't so bad after all. Frisk nodded with a happy expression, which probably meant good. "welp, i'm glad for you,kiddo." While Frisk was giving me another wide grin, I felt something. I looked in the forest, trying to sense where it came from. I guess Frisk sensed it too, because her grin faded into a fierce expression. Frisk took out a stick and held it like a sword. There was no rustling, but I could guarantee there was someone watching us. "heh,the forest sure is KNOTTY today,huh?" Frisk returned a smile, but through her expression, I could see she still sensed it. I tried telling her more forest-related puns, but it was clear she was not gonna let go.

That's when we both heard it.

"pssssstttt."

We both turned around, seeing three edges of bones poking through the forest. I stepped back, concerned over the fact that the edges of the three bones were black and had blood, but Frisk stepped up and, instead of attacking, offered her hand. After a short while, the hand was taken by a skeleton's hand, but this one was bloody. That scared me, not because there was blood, but because those hands looked just like mine. "who are you?"I asked. "you."he answered as he got out of the shadows of the forest.

He wore a blue hoodie, that was stained with blood on his middle chest, which had three bones sticking out of it back and forth. He wore jeans that had the same design as my wore sneakers instead of slippers. He had one arm with a bloody stump that was still bleeding, which showed that his injuries were recent. However, the one thing that scared me the most was the one thing that no one except me would ever have. By Frisk's expression, I guess she knew what I was thinking too.

His left eye was colored cyan, with a hint of yellow, whilst the right eye was as dark as a void.

It was the unmistakable look of me when locked in battle.

It was the look of Justice.

"we need to talk."he said.

 **That's it for episode one! If you want longer episodes, or have ideas for improvement, leave them in the comments. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Meeting the Multiverse's Ruin

 **Hi guys,this is KarmicRetribute.I decided to make chapters a little longer,so each chapter should be around 1,500-3,000 said before,none of the characters used in this fanfiction is mine and rightfully belongs to their creators.**

 **Characters:**

 **Toby Fox-Sans,Frisk and Papyrus(Undertale)**

 **LoverOfPiggies-Error!Sans(Error!Tale)**

 **Teaandstars and Sterrenschijnse-Dancetale Sans(Dancetale)**

 **PopcornPr1nce-Underswap Papyrus and Blueberry(Underswap)**

 _He wore a blue hoodie, that was stained with blood on his middle chest, which had three bones sticking out of it back and forth. He wore jeans that had the same design as me except he had sneakers instead of slippers. He had one arm with a bloody stump which his hand should have been that was still bleeding, showing that his injuries were recent. However, the one thing that scared me the most was the one thing that no one except me would ever have. By Frisk's expression, I guess she knew what I was thinking too._

 _His left eye was colored cyan, with a hint of yellow, whilst the right eye was as dark as a void._

 _It was the unmistakable look of me when locked in battle._

 _It was the look of Justice._

 _"we need to talk."he said._

Sans POV

We took the liberty to go to a much safer place to chat, so we went to the river by many people went there and it would have been suitable to wash "me" there with it's seemingly unlimited source of water.

We sat "me" down under the tree and tried our best to patch "me" up(etc:taking those bones out of his chest,stop the bleeding from the stump where his hand once was),but he refused. "i'll die soon anyways,"he replied. "so there's no point trying to heal me,".We sat down under the tree in a triangle,whilst "I" was lying on a sat down between "me" and me with a worried expression toward "me". "uuuurrrrgggghhhhh,"I thought. "this is starting to give me a giant SKULLache,".After seemingly 15 minutes of silence,I then asked: "so,when are you going to start explaining about,you know,you being me?i've still got a skele-TON of work left,". "I" chuckled: "don't worry,trust me,it will be worth your time,".

"so,let's start with who you are." "ah,of course."he answered. "well,basically,i am you,but from a different exist in a multiverse,a area which consists of many each universe,a different type of us ,we each have different personalities compared to other universes,". "the reason I have come here is because someone else is trying to destroy our we do not stop him,he could destroy every single universe that exists in the multiverse,". "what is this person's name?"I asked. "he goes by the name Error!Sans,". "Error!Sans?" "yeah,he is a Sans that has become insane and thinks that all of our universes are goal is to destroy all universes in the is also much stronger than any of us.i guess you can see that through my injuries,".he wheezed out.

He then went to a suprising series of coughs,which shocked me and Frisk a then took out a cinnamon bunny and offered it kindly to started to ask about what it was,but then took it back and just accepted Frisk's kind offering and began munching on its ears.

"so,what does this have to do with us?"I asked. I did not really wanted to ruin his appetite,but I was all,it is not every day that you will meet someone that…well,you get the day itself has become hard to describe."i came here to warn you do with this information,that is all up to i suggest you take Error!Sans not,there is a high chance we could all 's a high chance all universes could be 's a high chance that…". "…that papy could die,".I shuddered with that single thought.I guess even Frisk was frightened by that thought,because she hugged me even tighter than earlier.

"yeah,and also…"his voice faded dropped his cinnamon bunnies body,since he was done devouring its head. "no…he couldn't have…it's too quick…but how?"he said worriedly.I was about to ask why he was seemingly getting more…afraid,until I heard a metallic yet glitchy voice ."we(l,iT w s qu&te ea$y. fter al),y0u dld ledve a qu*te obv!ou$ tr^cE af&eR yoU leF% from ou# hanG09t,".the voice said from around the corner.

"I" pushed Frisk to me and immediately ordered: "get away,now!take this device,…"he threw me a circular shaped device that was rimmed with stainless steel and colored gold,along with a hole in between,kind of like a biconcave. "…and run as fast as you said earlier,do what you think is best.i'll delay him for as long as possible'". "what?but your not even…" "I said:GO!" With that,I teleported away with Frisk as quick as I could.

The last thing that I saw was thin strands of blue strings appear around the corner where the voice came from.

Dancetale Sans POV

as i watched them go,i saw that thing coming around the corner. "hOw br6vE oF y&u,to saCRif^ce your#el! Fo) theI% saK ." "heh…"i replied. "it's not like i can do anything about it anyways,right?all i have to do is just delay you long enough for them to figure out how to use that device,then POOF…they will be long gone,". "y0u'vE bee% a *ajoR pr0b(em fO$ me so FA! Yo* kno).i'() make y0u $ufFer fo0 yoUr trO&!les,".he replied angrily. "well then…"i answered back.

"WANNA HAVE A FUN TIME?"i answered as I danced forward with my last breath through the bulletin board line.

"this is for you,paps,".i thought as i summoned my Gaster Blaster towards the Multiverse's Ruin.

Sans POV

It was really difficult to head to my "lab" whilst Frisk was pulling me back,constantly shaking her head and giving me that worried expression of got so frustrating,I held both of Frisk's shoulder and said angrily whilst rocking her back and forth: "look,if we don't run,that Error!Sans will have our necks,ok,kiddo?that me right now is sacrificing himself for our we try to help him,we will just increase the numbers of death!".Oops,I may have gotten a little too far with the voice I just used sent shivers down my of tears came falling down her cheek and she blocked her face with her hands in sadness while sobbing.I sighed. "look kiddo,I'm sorry,I really didn't mean to scare or frighten ya,but it's the really have to run,or that guy will kill only thing that we can do is to move forward,follow his advice,and get the others to rally against Error!Sans too,".With that Frisk began to light up,and instead pulled me ahead to me and Papyrus's did go their once when I gave her my room key that day,after all.

"Now that's the sprit,kiddo,"I said with a smile,looking behind to ensure no one was following us.

Error!Sans POV

Uuurgh,that was a major waste of wasn't even a worthy it took was a few bones,Gaster Blasters and five of my little blue strings of mine to shatter his soul for riddance,I would have been much easier if that Sans from Dancetale hadn't informed the original Sans about my presence and my all of them,it had to be the if Ink!Sans wasn't a big enough problem... "wEl(,I'l) jU$t h vE t0 dE ! wI7h i7,I guEs$...". He then sat down next to the fallen Sans and looked at the cinnamon bunny that lay on the ground next to Dancetale Sans.

The white flakes of snow that covered the cinnamon bunny reminded him about the amount of universes he had destroyed in the multiverse.

He touched where the cinnamon bunnies heart should be if it was alive,marking it as the universe he was at currently.

And with that,he opened a portal that would lead to another dimension.

A dimension that was soon to meet the Multiverse's Ruin.

"hErE ( cOme,Ink!Sans!"as he went through his portal,leaving the body of Dancetale Sans behind in the red snow.

Sans POV

Me and Frisk sat on the ground of my "lab" and stared at the device that "I" gave to me. "it was sad,though…to not know the guy's name even though he saved our lives."I Frisk shook my shoulders and then gave a questioned look whilst pointing to the device. "right…sorry, daydreaming."Frisk lighted up like a light bulb and then started configuring the device,looking at the tiny number pads on the then typed a random series of triple numbers,which were 986.

Nothing happened.

I then took it out of her hands gently,and then typed a code 002.

The device then flew out of my hands and landed on the floor with a small thump.

As I got out of my shock,I realized a thin layer of crystal clear liquid appear,showing another area that seemed just like the forest in Snowdin.I took Frisk's hand and then went through the appeared in thhe middle of a forest in Snowdin,with the device still laying on the ground 2 seconds,the liquid disappeared into ashes and the device lay barren in the snow.I picked it up and said, "i guess that's how we use the device then,huh?Frisk nodded. "so…are we in another "universe" now?"Frisk shrugged. "okay then…" I thought as I walked out of the forest and saw Papyrus's color puzzle,which he borrowed from Alphys. "well,it certainly doesn't look different…" I thought. I guess Frisk felt the ,I suddenly heard voices coming from our ,I teleported Frisk and me back in the Frisk asked me why I was doing so,I put my finger to her lips,signaling for her to be then watched as two skeletons appeared from our left.

"come on,Papyrus!we have to check and see if the gate is opened today!Chara would love to hear about this!"one short skeleton said.

The taller one replied. "ALRIGHT,BUT LET'S JUST DO THIS QUICKER,OK?". "OK PAPS!".

I guess Frisk was surprised too,because her eyes widened as she saw Papyrus with a orange hoodie,smoking whilst "me" was wearing a blue scarf and a weird outfit that seemed awfully similar to what Papyrus usually word "Chara" also got to me and Frisk.

Then,a tiny beep came from the tiny screen of the weird device,showing a series of capital letters that shocked me and Frisk even more.

UNDERSWAP

 **Thanks for being patient guys!Sorry if you were waiting for a long time!I had school trips and different types of activities where I am from!I will try to make the next episode reach at least 2000 words next time!Thank you for your patience!**

 **I will stay determined.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I am Paps?

 **Hey guys,KarmicRetribute here!Sorry for the delay,my computer broke and it was HORRIBLE to wait and get a new one…Anyways,back on to the topic…Hope you guys are as excited as I am…**

 **Characters** **:**

 **Toby Fox-Sans,Frisk and Papyrus**

 **LoverOfPiggies-Error!Sans(Error!Tale)**

 **PopcornPr1nce-Underswap Papyrus And Blueberry(Underswap)**

" _come on,Papyrus!we have to check and see if the gate is opened today!Chara would love to hear about this!"one short skeleton said._

 _The taller one replied. "ALRIGHT,BUT LET'S JUST DO THIS QUICKER,OK?". "OK PAPS!"._

 _I guess Frisk was surprised too,because her eyes widened as she saw Papyrus with a orange hoodie,smoking whilst "me" was wearing a blue scarf and a weird outfit that seemed awfully similar to what Papyrus usually word "Chara" also got to me and Frisk._

 _Then,a tiny beep came from the tiny screen of the weird device,showing a series of capital letters that shocked me and Frisk even more._

 _UNDERSWAP_

Sans POV

Frisk pointed at them and gave me a questioning look,expecting me to know all of this. "sorry kiddo,im in the dark about this as much as you are…all I know is that 'I' was definitely telling the truth…" Frisk gulped in fear. I felt like doing the same. Just seeing them go through what we would say was sending shivers down my spine, pun unintended,but what bothered me was that name they said… "they said chara,not frisk…isn't that…" I remember secret I kept…that book I found and took from Asgore…Chara,the first true child…I looked at they didn't know who Chara was…

"oh…its not open…"

"WELL,MAYBE ANOTHER DAY…"said the orange Papyrus.

I remember what 'I' said…If they were me,there was only one thing that would confirm it…If this world had… "him"…

I motioned Frisk to stay back and hold the seemed afraid I would get hurt. "right…she hasn't seen me in combat yet…" I teleported behind them and used the words of that one final joke he told me in my dying hands…

Underswap Papyrus POV

Sans seemed a little upset it wasn't open.I had a feeling same would go for Chara…She was nice and all,stopping her genoicide moves at Sans.I knew then,she changed…Now,she stays with us,keeping Sans company…

We started moving towards the gate when I heard a voice behind us both. " N."My eye flared up instantly,something... familiar about that voice though… " Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" Something… "Turn around,the orange hooded one…" I turned relunctantly,seeing a short character covered in darkness... "Shake my hand." I did…even when it was a bad idea...r

PPPPPPFFFFFFFTTTTTTT….

The darkness revealed someone familiar in a light blue jacket smiling,with in the hand we shaked at a pink balloon…

A whoopee cushion!

That's….

My joke….

But it was also…

His…

"heh,the old whoopee cushion trick…it's ALWAYS funny."

Now I remember…it's…

"im sans,sans the skeleton"said the blue hooded one.

"hey,im sans!"said Sans.

"well then,there's two now…hehe…"said 'Sans'.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"I said,flaring up all my abilities in a go,the Gaster Blaster now in his face.

He seemed…unsurprised?

"DID FRISK SEND YOU?ARE YOU HER MINION OR SOMETHING?ANSWER OR DEATH…NOW!".

"bro,calm down…"said Sans,clearly afraid right now.

"yeh,listen to him,paps…"That just made me triggered.

The fact that someone just claimed that he was my brother,had already made me he was taunting me?!

"YOU WERE WARNED."

The bulletin board line appeared around us and kicked Sans out as so...Leaving me and the framer alone…

The familiar theme song began around our surroundings...

Sans POV

I saw Frisk worried there, hiding in the forest, afraid of what might happen next. "calm down, kid…I'll be fine…"I thought as I checked 'Paps' stats. "just let me gain his trust…".20/20 health.1 attack. Flared up against the lies told. "hhhhmmmmm…"He started with a Gaster Blaster. I teleported away without a seemed shock,but only for a continued with another assault. Attacks moved in, orange.I jumped towards it ,knowing what it would do. Bones came flying, I dodged quick. Gaster Blasters came, sounds of feet scurrying announced itself. Grounds became danger zones, staying in the air kept me alive.

He seemed frustrated to see my smile.

He seemed angry when his brother complained.

He seemed confused why I wasn't attacking.

He seemed sad when he attacked someone who seemed familiar to him.

I was cornered by Gaster Blasters at every side, up, down, left, right. His Gaster Blaster appeared within miles of me, showing his smile of truimpth.

In a instant,all thathe showed were gone and replaced.

His eye blared with bravery.

The blast came,flying to me at a supersonic speed.

Underswap Papyrus POV

Yes, finally. Gone. I smiled. Then, in a second, it was gone. Why was the bulletin board still open? Stopping my attack, I saw where my target was, blocking my attack with his own Gaster Blaster, smiling in the same way.

His blue eye flared with Patience.

"my turn". He said.

My soul turned blue.

I went flying against the invisible wall.

Bones came raining from the skies.

I was trapped in a cage of bones, weakened and defeated. Sans gave a expression of fear. "no..." "don't!" "IT'S TOO LATE NOW…GOODBYE BROTHER…". I thought. I lowered my head in defeat.

Bones disappeared.

The walls faded slightly.

A sign came up.

I looked up.

*Sans is sparing you.*

"who said I wanted you dead? I wouldn't have wanted my Paps dead, right?"

He said with a teasing smile, his hands extended to pull me up.

"shall I explain? We've BONE been through a lot, after all…"he said smiling.

Relunctantly, I accepted it.

The familiar feel of his hand reasurred me.

Error!Sans POV

Another world gone. It was pointless anyway…What kind of universe is based of a stupid game of chess? He must be running out of ideas...Then again, I did get kind of in to it. I imagined Ink!Sans and I playing this.

Me and him sitting down in the chaos of ChessTale.

His brush lying against him,with his grim expression faced towards the chessboard.

All his pawns gone, dead, destroyed.

Reminding him of all the universes he destroyed.

Me?

All I had was the King and Queen.

Yet somehow, I was winning.

I moved on to the next one, targeting the castles next…

 **Thank you for have even sent messages to you for your ideas and opinions.I will try my best to please all of will be at March 3.**

 **Yet again,thank you for reading it.**

 **Staying determined as usual.**


End file.
